


Secrets

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Secrets

“Tell me a secret.” Steve whispers. His skin warm against yours as you lay on the blanket together. You can’t see the stars but the two of you are looking up at the night sky on top of the tower anyway. It’s that sticky kind of hot and you’re sweaty but cooling off would require moving away from him, something you’d rather not do. It’s taken you a while to get to this point. Being comfortable enough to touch him, even if it was just casually.   
“A secret?” You ask lowly as you stare up at the sky, not daring to look at him. He nuzzles your shoulder with his cheek and you can’t stop the giggle that passes your lips.   
“Come on doll.” He prompts, “Tell me a secret.”   
“Are you going to tell me a secret too?” You ask glancing over at him only to find those bright blue eyes of his looking up at you. Those fucking blue eyes.   
“I’ll tell you a secret too.” He promises.   
“My favorite vegetable is spinach.”   
“That’s not a secret! You eat it on your pizza!” He laughs.   
“Damn it.” You mutter before turning to face him, he grins at you as one of his hands rests on your waist. “Is there a specific secret you’re looking for?”  
“Not really. Any will do.” You’re having a hard time thinking with him being this close to you.   
“Uh, now I can’t think of any secrets!” You laugh softly, never loosing eye contact with Steve.   
“I’ll tell you my secret.” He says lowly.   
“Okay.” You agree hesitantly.   
“I really like you.” He admits softly, “I have for a while now.” You stare at him in surprise, never in a million years did you think that was going to be his secret. He goes to roll away from you when you stop him with a hand on his arm. Steve looks at you and you can see the hope in his eyes. You don’t say anything but instead lean forward and softly press your lips to his. When you pull away Steve’s eyes are still shut and he hasn’t moved.   
“I didn’t know we had the same secret.” You say softly and his eyes open. They search your face for a moment before a wide smile breaks out on his face.   
“You mean it?”  
“I mean it.” He presses his mouth against yours again in a kiss that seems to touch your very soul. Apparently some secrets aren’t meant to be kept.


End file.
